


Last Night I Met a Guy (And I Let Him Call Me Baby)

by Sardonicwolf



Series: You’ve Got No Choice Detective (I’m Making You Mine) [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alpha!Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Mood Swings, Omega!Danny, Size Kink, Subdrop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:30:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5635606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sardonicwolf/pseuds/Sardonicwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny Williams is a self-proclaimed blithe or an omega preferring only female companions. He was born omega but he never felt attracted to an Alpha. The stupid institute mandating a prescribed heat fucks with his worldview and identity. It also left him with a bit more than fucked.</p><p>Steve "Smooth Dog" McGarrett just got back state side for a week’s leave. New Jersey isn't normally the place one goes to on his twenty eighth birthday but New Jersey is the place to be. So he and his buddies makes do with a celebration in Atlantic City.  And being good friends that they are they left him a surprise awaiting him in his hotel room. Too bad he never actually got there. Or is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta-ed So sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes...

**D**

 

“Look, Danny you haven't let yourself experience heat since you are what? Eighteen? That—"

 

“Sixteen, actually...” Danny Williams interrupted what his partner, Grace, was gonna say. They were at their desk finishing their weekly paper works when their mundane conversation turned to Danny's lack of heat experience. "I presented early at thirteen. I had to actually suffer three years of heat before I could get my hands on a heat suppress-"

 

“Okay, sixteen. And now you are twenty six.” It’s Grace’s turn to interrupt. It’s how they communicate, either they interrupt each other or finish the others' sentence. Sometimes both. “That's exactly a decade of suppressing your heats. That's gotta be unhealthy, Dan.”

 

“No it's not. It's what those omega-oppressing sexist omegynes wants society to believe. Gays are widely accepted nowadays. They can even marry in some states. Transgenders are even gaining more and more rights. But omegas are suddenly just supposed to just be modest creatures and wait on an alpha. Fuck that. Tilwell. They can shove their fucking bull-”

 

“Ranting about it doesn’t change the fact that the Omega Institute won’t give you anymore suppressants until you let your heat pass,” Detective Tilwell interrupted Danny mid-rant.

 

“I know… Fuck the Institute… It doesn’t even deserve to be called OMEGA Institute… Not when it’s full of Fucking Alphas and Alpha sympathizers…”

 

"You say that as if alphas are the fucking Nazis," Tilwell commented, amused at the derision her partner is showing. “You don’t like Alphas?”

 

“No I don’t like alphas,” was Danny's dead pan answer.

 

“What omega doesn’t like alphas?” the female detective asked, voice belaying her mirth.

 

“I like women. You know, soft, pretty. No macho posturing. No possessive caveman routine.” Danny explained his tone implying that he is so done with this conversation.

 

“You might be right on that.” Tilwell finally relented and agreed with the blonde detective. Still she can’t help but ask, “So what are you gonna do about your heat?”

 

“Just lock myself in my apartment and try to let it pass.” Danny answered trying for a casual indifference, shrugging as if he doesn’t care. But he knew Grace won’t fall for it. She knows her partner and she has an omega brother. She knows that spending heat alone is akin to torture. She’d offer to spend it with him but, one she doesn’t see her partner that way; and two, she won’t be of help anyways. Females could try to fulfill an omega’s sexual satiety but no woman could, at least not in heat. Those who tried only end up hurting the omegas more.

 

“Oh Danny… That’s gotta be-”

 

“Miserable? Yeah I know.” Danny admitted "But what can I do short of breaking in the Institute's secure pharmacy and get the drugs? Shoot myself in the head?"

 

“Maybe.” The detective paused, pulling her wallet from her pocket (mostly ignoring the detective's indignant comment, "What?! You'll really let me shoot myself?!") She pulled out a card. “Of course not." She said as she turned back to face her partner and hand him the card. "I meant this. Call them.”

 

“Alpha Companions Agency?” Danny read, face a picture of confusion.

 

“Yeah they provide heat companions for those in need.” Grace explained, using vaguely veiled euphemisms so as to not scare her partner into a rant. Of course she should know better that it won’t work on the ever so sharp detective.

 

“Wait isn’t this?!” And there he goes. “Grace?! We’re cops for Christ sake's. We have rules, alright?! It’s the unspo-”

 

“…ken glue that separates us from criminals and shit. I know, Dan.”

 

“Then what the heck went on in your head that would make you think to refer me to a _prostitute_?!” Danny indignantly asked, voice lowering as he get to the last word, whispering it as if it was something like a crime to utter it out loud.

 

“Hold your horses, Mister Self-righteous. Alpha Companions Agency isn’t a prostitution ring. It’s an escort service.” Grace whisper-shouted her reply. Danny wondered for a moment if it she did so in discretion because she finally realized that they were out in the bullpen with their bionic eared, gossip hungry colleagues (like Danny just did) or because she was mocking him. Danny decided it was the latter when without even trying to obfuscate their topic of discussion, she continued, “it’s a discreet escort service, Dan. Most of their clientele are women and omegas. ”

 

“Semantics. Prostitute, escort… Different words, same meaning.” Danny said voice returning to normal. If someone was listening in they had already figured out what the conversation was about and it’s a moot point to try and be surreptitious about it.

 

“Not really. A prostitute is someone you pick up from the street. These companions that the agency provides are all of legal age and truly vetted. They even have monthly routine physicals. Plus they are STD and pregnancy proof. They come with their own knot-proof condom.”

 

“Still spending my heat with a stranger? I can’t trust myself to even remember my name during those, much less make sure to remember safe sex practice.”

 

“That’s why I’m telling you this. ACA actually has trained emergency heat companions. It’s the trend for modern omegas now Danny.”

 

"I'm not so sur-"

 

“Just think about it, Dan. You don’t have to actually do it.” Grace turned back to her reports and paperwork, effectively signaling to the blond detective that that’s the end of their conversation. Danny of course won’t let her get in the last word.

 

“I won’t do it Grace.” And Danny won’t. Really he won’t no matter what Grace’s smirk seems to think.

 

**S**

 

Steve adjusted his tie and swiped the lint on his on his dress uniform before removing his cover as he slipped inside the chapel. He sat down at the back beyond the last row of mourners. He was a bit late, his flight got delayed a couple of hours which left him little time to change and travel from the airport to the church. But he made it just in time not to miss most of the service.

 

Attending a funeral always reminds Steve of the one his for his Dama. It all gets into his skin, the somber attitude of the people around, the black suit and black dresses people wore, the quiet murmuring conversations, and especially the grieving family left behind. He can’t help but sympathize with the family, especially if there are children left behind.

 

It’s been almost ten years since his dama died but today after a glimpse of the family in front, it seems like he just buried his dama yesterday. Every time it’s always the same. Steve sees his sixteen year old self and his little sister in every kid left behind, he sees his father in every spouse who was widowed. But he knows he shouldn’t. This isn’t the moment for him to relive the grief of his personal lost. This moment should be about this particular hero who left this world early.

 

It was a tragedy no one expected to happen. Jacob Malloy, native of New Jersey, was the definition of heroic. Steve and Jake were the quintessential rivals. They went through the BUD/s together and always fought the top spot. And yet despite their rivalry, Jake was Steve’s longest friend next to only Freddie who he went through the Academy with. He served half a dozen missions with the guy, and they saved each other more times than he could count. Jake led men into dangerous situation back in the ‘Stan. He never backed down from any challenge not even once. He was no stranger to fear but he bravely goes on and faced it every single day.

 

Steve heard him quote once, “When soldiers go to war, they don't fight because they hate what is in front of them, they fight because they love what is behind them.” Steve remembered that as he looked to the family Jake left behind: five year old twins, a two year old, and a pregnant omega. People he knew Jake wouldn’t leave behind if he has had any choice in the matter.

 

It was why it was such a shock to Steve when he found out Jake died. Not that dying a SEAL was all that uncommon but Jake despite being brave was also overly cautious man. He doesn’t go into situation that he knows he won’t come out of. He always said, “I have kids, got to be extra careful if I want to see them graduate high school.” So to learn that he died after taking on a suicide mission into the Taliban hot zone was not something Steve expected Jake would do. Heck it would be more like something Steve ‘reckless’ McGarett would do.

 

"Let us go in peace to live out the Word of God." The Priest’s booming voice jolted Steve out of his musings, as people stand out to sing a hymn.

 

As the funeral mass comes to a close Steve observed the grieving family once again. The toddler was clinging to his Dama’s dress pants, not really understanding what’s happening around. The twins boys has silent tears streaming down their chubby cheeks. And the heavily pregnant omega, Ed’s eyes betraying his stoic face. This is Jake’s legacy. These kids, Jake would live on through them. He won’t ever be forgotten.

 

Then somberly, Steve thought, _If I was the one who took that mission I won’t have this to leave behind. No pups would cry for me and no omega to miss my presence. Should I count him or myself lucky?_

 

**D**

 

Fuck okay. Danny lied.

 

The past few days all he can think about was how miserable he was at thirteen. How his first heat is like. Feeling out of sorts… Not exactly in pain but not comfortable either. Like he’s too hot and achy. His bottom was sore and he felt empty… Like there was a gaping hole inside of him that needs filling. And he felt that way every three months for the next three years.

 

He can’t even get comfort from his own parents. Every omega before him suffered similar afflictions. As far as his non-omega parents were concerned, going through heat was a rite of passage Danny has to just suffer through. They were not bad parents, they were just misinformed. Danny was their only omega child and both of his parents never dealt with omegas before him. Plus they were conservative Catholics and back then suppressants were so controversial, most viewed them as the devil’s creation.

 

His parents won’t listen to his pleas to allow his omegyns to give him prescription for the heat suppressants. Danny can’t blame them. The stigma against omega suppressants was still so widespread, back then. And allowing your omega child access to suppressants was the height of bad parenting. Suppressants were believed to encourage ‘Alpha Behaviors’ in omegas, thus ‘leading them to path of sexual deviancy.’

 

So Danny wasn’t able to acquire suppressants until he was sixteen, when he made friends with someone from the wrong side of the law which got him in touch with a supplier. Then he would carefully stash his supply where his mom won’t look. He kept on changing the hiding place paranoid that if he kept in one place his mom or dad would find it. He was also obsessive in marking his calendar with fake his heat peaks every three months. He was careful in making his pre-peak symptoms obvious, eating a lot and leaving at least one used lube pad in the bathroom for his mom to yell at him about just so she wouldn’t suspect that he is not having his heat cycle. He locks himself in his room like he always did before then he would play his recorded four hours of moans and whatnot sounds of distressed omega peaking. His post-peak routine included staying home from school (only good thing about having or rather faking regular heats) and faking fatigue.

 

Danny did that for almost two years before he could actually go to a doctor that would give him the suppressants without asking for his parent’s permission. Good thing too because six months after going legal, there was a nationwide crackdown on the drug syndicate distributing illegal suppressants and his supplier was one of the many arrested.

 

After sixteen, Danny told himself he would never willingly go through heat ever again. But right now, he had no choice. It used to be that changing omegyne allowed him to dodge the mandatory heat omegas have to go through every six months. A simple lie and the omegyne would readily write him a prescription for his suppressants. But ever since the digitalization of medical records, it became harder to slip through the cracks. His EMR* showed that he had continuous suppressant prescription for more than six months, so his omegyne refused to write him a ‘script until he had a verified heat.  

 

That landed him into this situation, sitting in his apartment and staring at the Nokia 3210 prepaid phone. He spent forty dollars on it, buying it used at the local flea market. He told Grace he won’t call the agency. And he never had planned to. He bought the burner phone to call an ‘old friend’ for a favor, specifically a referral to the local ‘Candy Man.’

 

Danny was all set to call his “friend,” but his cop instincts and catholic guilt nagged on him. He had the number dialed on the phone but as he was about to press call, he had the sudden thought that he was about to commit a crime. Buying drugs is but a petty crime compared to those he regularly saw on the job, but still doesn’t negate the fact that it is a crime. He then thought about how it could ruin his career if he got caught dealing with a ‘chicken man.’ Sure as a cop he knows how to circumvent the law better than your regular Joe but does he really want to take the risk? Or should he just give in and heed Grace’s advice?

 

Hiring a glorified prostitute is probably just as bad as buying illegal suppressants but it might be the lesser of evils. Just as Grace said ACA is a legit business, employing legal protection for all the parties involved (the client, the agency, and the escort). “ _Ah what the heck,”_ Danny thought out loud.

 

“I might just as well call the fucking agency.” Danny spoke to no one, as he dialed the number on the calling card Grace gave him.

 

“Good morning, this is Alpha Companions Agency. I’m Cherry, how may I help you?”

 

Danny froze at the female voice. Fuck he did it. He called the freaking agency. He called for the sole purpose of 'buying a knot'. He swallowed hard before speaking, “Is this – is this the alpha escort agency?”

 

“Yes it is. How may I help you?” Danny bit his tongue. Can he do this? Can he really hire an alpha to fuck and knot him? Fuck he can't do this.

 

“Hello? Are you there?” Cherry’s voice resonated with warmth and manufactured familiarity. Maybe she was used to dealing with nervous omegas in verge of a mandated heat.

 

“Ah yes.” Danny cleared his throat. “I’m here.”

 

“Are you looking for an escort, Sir?” That's the million dollar question. Was he looking for an alpha prostitute?

 

The million dollar answer is apparently, “I – yes.” Taking a deep breath, Danny tried to calm his nerves. “What do you have to offer?” He cringed. Did he just really ask that?

 

“It depends on what you’re looking for in an escort.” Cherry plainly stated but the question was heavily implied.

 

Danny somehow didn’t think answering 'a knot,' would be the correct thing to say. So instead he asked, "First off, how much do you charge?”

 

“Different rates for different services, Mr...?”

 

“Danielson.” And Danny immediately wanted to kick himself. Danielson? And he calls himself a detective?! What kind of alias is Danielson... Jeez Danny next time plan to give a less suspicious name for Christ's sake!

 

Cherry didn’t miss a beat, though, not even a second pause to betray any suspicion. “Well, Mr. Danielson, what kind of service are you after? Escort for a dinner? Escort for a few hours of pleasure? Escort for the night? A party? Perhaps you are in need-”

 

“There’s that many choices?”

 

"Alpha Companions Agency caters to every need.”

 

“Every need?”

 

“Every need, indeed." Cherry said with aplomb. Danny wonders how she could sound both innocent and lewd at the same time. "So what service do you seek to acquire, Mister Danielson?”

 

“Ah. I- um... I need a-” Oh god Danny can’t even say it out loud.

 

"Let me guess you need an Alpha to spend your heat with?" Cherry guessed correctly.

 

“How did you know?”

 

“Well you request isn’t really that uncommon Mr. Danielson.” Cherry informed her prospective client. “Since the strict implementation of suppressant laws, there has been a rise of omega clientele we have had to cater to.”

 

“Is that so?”

 

“Yes.” Cherry replied succinctly then said, “Now what other concerns do you have, Mr. Danielson?”

 

“How much is um-”

 

“A heat night with our alpha companion cost about five hundred dollars.”

 

“What?! Five hundred?!” Oh Christ really? Five hundred?! That’s like a week of his pay. And his escort could earn much for less than a day’s work? Is an alpha really worth that much?!

 

“Yes Mister Danielson. But I guarantee you that service our escort would provide is worth the high price you’d pay. Our specially trained alphas are there not only to provide intimate services but also to take care of you after your coupling, just like how an Alpha you had bond with would treat you. ACA alphas can provide you with an experience you’ll never regret or you’ll get your money back.”

 

“Well for five hundred it better be worth it?!” Oh Jesus, was it too late to back out? Danny should have really thought this through but oh well, in for a penny, in for well five hundred dollars.

 

“Yes, Mister Danielson. Rest assured you’ll be safe in the hands of our capable Heat companions. We do require that you provide your own Heat Consent Agreement forms. Two copies one for you and another for our Alpha to keep.”

 

“Yes, I could provide the forms.”

 

“And do you have a preference for your escort?” Danny knew exactly what he wanted. He might have never admitted alpha attraction to any one he knew but he’d thought of being with an alpha once when he was a little boy before he discovered that he prefer soft curves and round cheeks rather than hard muscles and chiseled jaws. If anyone was going to see him go through the indignity of being in heat, it was going to be his dream alpha, especially if he was going to be paying five hundred dollars for it.

 

“Tall, strong. Muscular but not overblown, get it?”

 

“You want Captain America but not the Hulk.”

 

“Exactly. But dark hair not blonde. Also no beard.” Danny started to feel his courage disappear as he reeled off what seemed like a shopping list, or a description for a pedigree dog. “Uh…good looking would be nice.” Nice? He wanted good looking. Heck he wanted knock-me-down and drag-me-out handsome. But he couldn’t say it out load. He felt like admitting to it would be succumbing to his “biological imperative” to seek out alphas, something he denies he needs or wants.

 

“No problems,” said Cherry then asked, “Anything else?”

 

Oh yes, there was. Something really important. “They have had knot-proof condoms right? I mean they can’t get me pregnant right? Because I haven’t had my contraceptive shot and it’s too late for it right now.”

 

“Of course Mister Danielson. Just like advertised, all our emergency heat companions are trained to deal with an omega in heat and equipped with knot-proof condoms to prevent any unwanted consequences.”

 

"That's good." Danny said for lack of anything else to reply to Ms. Cherry Infomercial.

 

“Now, when are you peaking?” Ms. Infomercial asked.

 

Danny had leaks since yesterday morning and he usually peaks on the third night so, “Um… Tomorrow night. Is that at all possible? Would someone be available on such short notice?”

 

“Of course, Mister Danielson. Here at ACA we take pride in our ability to provide service whenever the client needed it. Let me just check the schedule.” There came the sound of keys clicking. “Fred is free Saturday.”

 

Fred? Fred sounded like an alpha’s name. Or a caveman’s name. Heh, Flintstones. Danny bit his bottom lip. Now he had a name, it seemed a little more real.

 

“Time and place of meeting?’ Cherry queried.

 

“Sheraton in Atlantic City.” Danny decided, it was as far as he can get from the station and his parents’ house and still be within an hour’s drive. “Eleven pm.” He added, as late as possible, so it was less likely anyone would see him – or Fred – arrive and leave. ACA might be a legal business but still, it pays to be discreet about these things.

 

“Contact phone number?” Luckily, he planned ahead (why he failed to include fake names in that planning, he had to figure out later). He didn’t want any way for this to backfire. He gave the number of the prepaid burner phone.

 

“Okay,” said Cherry. “Saturday, Twenty fourth of August, eleven pm, at the Sheraton Atlantic Convention Center Hotel.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Freddie will be there. Is there anything else I can do for you?”

 

“No. That’s it.”

 

“Have a lovely evening and thank you for contacting us. Any problems, feel free to call back.” Danny put the phone down and stared at it. That was that. He’d just hired an alpha escort for his knot.

 

**S**

“Hey Smooth Dog is on the house, Dudes!” Freddie shouted upon seeing their friend entering the bar. Steve sauntered to the group, trying to put a grin to his face.  Yesterday was a sad day for them all. But today they try to get pass the grief they are all feeling. So earlier they decided a night out in Atlantic city is just the key to get them out of their funk.

 

“Hey WolfFox! Bullfrog! ApeMan! Stingray! ” Steve greeted everyone with a man hug. Then Freddie, Nick, Paul, and Drew started a 'do whatever tone' birthday song. Steve let them embarrass themselves with out of tune, out of chorus singing. He turned his attention to the one little grenade cake on the table. "What's this?"

 

"What you think, we forgot your birthday?" Paul asked.

 

"Nah, I just thought, ya know…" Steve of course meant Malloy’s death, he just couldn’t say it, none of them could.

 

“We know, but he loved celebrating birthdays. We figured it’s better that we honor his life by celebrating like there’s no tomorrow, just like his way of going about these things ya know.” Nick explained. “Plus this way we get to celebrate your birthday instead of drowning in sorrows. He wouldn’t want that. None of us would want that. ”

 

“Yeah…” Steve said and their group lapsed into silence. After a long moment Steve broke the silence, “So we gonna do this or what.”

 

At that Steve’s group started their night by drinking their weight in alcohol then prowling in the casinos all around the city.

 

Steve’s not much for gambling himself since he’d rather spend his money wisely but he’s not that much of a buzz kill to prevent his friends to enjoy their night as they seem fit. So he goes along with them, drink in hand, staunch support for when they are winning and his tough ribbing jabs ready for when they are about to lose.

 

Despite this not Steve’s idea of a good time, he finds himself enjoying it tonight. Good drink in hand and the company of his friends, plus some winning bets that padded his pockets is a surprisingly good way of spending his birthday.

 

Steve is feeling much better now. He didn’t forget the loss of their friend, not anyone of them could forget anytime soon. But a good night out with friends eases some of the grief they all felt. Steve was glad that they all had the excuse of his birthday to unwind and relax. Even just for a little while.

 

***

 

“Hey Fred, I think I’ll bailout early today.”

 

“But it’s your birthday, what happened to Steve ‘Party Animal’ McGarrett, huh?”

 

“Just…” Steve pretended to look at some omega he had no interest in. “Ya know,” he said, implying he wants to go spend his night somewhere else preferably the omega he was eyeing. He really doesn’t but that’s how it is with this particular group of friends. Only way he could get out of late night debauchery with these guys is if he pretended to have some late night debauchery on his own. It’s how he got the name 'Smooth Dog'. He always bail out early with the excuse of spending the night with an oh** or a lady, and half the time he does it, he just pretends to do it and spend the night alone. Just like he’s planning to do tonight.  

 

“Okaay, I forgive you this time,” an intoxicated Fred replied winking at him.

 

“Thanks, man.” Steve turned to the direction of the omega he ‘eyed’ he was half out of his seat when Freddie spoke catching his attention.

 

“Oh yeah before I forgot, we’ve got a surprise for you. We left it in your hotel room, so enjoy you night, Smooth dog.” At that Freddie bid the retreating alpha goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Danny meets. But they can't seem to get each others' name right. They have sex anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took a while... Steve decided to have feelings and I only planned to have the smut, so I have to get to great lengths to take emo!Steve down... Sadly he's a SEAL and I wasn't able to beat him, so now you get feelings with smut sorry.
> 
> Anyways, points for anyone who could spot the reference... it's a whole scene so I doubt it would be too hard to spot... Hint: Good ole Leo movie from almost twelve years ago. 
> 
> Warning: First time I wrote a full on sex scene... I can't gauge if it's actually hot erotic or oh no too much porn lines (sometimes I even think it veered into bad porn category, but what can you do it's an ABO fic, can you really avoid the 'wet pulsating hole' line in an abo fic?)... So please be warned. Also includes size kink and knotting...

 

**S**

Steve breathes out a sigh of relief after getting out of the stuffy bar/casino and onto the cool summer night. He enjoyed the night with Freddie and the gang. He really did, it’s just yesterday’s funeral still doing a number on his mood.

After the funeral, seeing Jacob’s widowed spouse and half-orphaned children Steve felt conflicted about his situation.

On one hand, he thinks he is justified not with his decision not to settle down and make a family like Jacob did. What with seeing the grieving family the SEAL left behind. But on the other hand it makes him feel an uncharacteristic but palpable misery to think that if he went to die on his next mission, the only legacy he’d leave behind is a series of successful missions that no one would ever find out and his name written on a piece of a shiny rock.

Steve isn’t one to admit vulnerability but right now walking alone at night, he feels the darkness consuming him despite the bright lights all around.

 

**D**

Danny is pacing around the room clad only in his boxers and the hotel provided robe. He arrived an hour early to take full advantage of the hot shower that the hotel rooms offer.

He still lives in a shitty apartment with unreliable hot showers that turns cold barely three minutes in. And he can’t afford a better one until he makes better pay which has a snowballs chance in hell since he is a triple handicap. He’s a short, pretty blonde omega. His bosses and colleagues (except Grace) alike tend to see him as dumb as rock and weak as fuck.

He’s also been told numerous times that he should consider the fact that the Newark PD took him seriously, “a big fucking achievement for especially for _someone_ like” him. And what’s worse is that he still gets treated like he only got the job because his father is the fire chief and the police chief took pity on his friend’s omega son. So career progression and pay raise isn’t in his near future.

The only reason that Danny can afford to pay for the knot and all is because the Omega Institute’s a big budget government establishment. The Institute just launched a new program that’s giving compensation to omegas to encourage them to have a heat. Danny’s receiving like an additional grand in tax refund for going through his heat. Hence he’s taking full advantage of what he can get. After all life, the universe and everything kept taking advantage of him, it’s time to take some back.

So he had is luxurious forty five minute shower routine that he only does once every three months when he can be bothered to visit his parents’ house for more than a couple of hours. He bought a sweet smelling shower gel. He thought about making a relaxing bubble bath instead but decided against it and opting to have the massage shower water pounding on his back and neck muscles.

Danny didn’t bother dressing up again only to take it off or have them be ruined during heat sex. So he lounged around in his robe waiting for the alpha he sent for. When the time for the meeting came and went, he started pacing, what ifs going through his head. Like, what if this is a set up? Like maybe for an omega kidnapping ring? Or to have him take a fall for a crime, he’d never commit but won’t have alibi to because he’s here with no one to corroborate his story/defense. The “what ifs” just kept on going on and on.

_Where is this guy, jeez!_

He checked again. It’s already eleven thirty five, twenty five minutes before midnight. The madam he talked to assured him someone named Fred is available tonight. And when he called again to tell them he the room number he’ll be on this morning he received confirmation of continued availability.

“What the heck is taking him so long?” Danny wondered out loud, as he check the clock on the night stand.

_11:37._

_Fuck that fifteen more minutes, twenty tops then I’m packing up_. Danny thought to himself.

 

**S**

Steve got off the elevator and started walking to his room when a whiff of a faint sweet scent took over his senses. He took a deep breath and scented the air. He could smell the beginnings of the omega's heat and the alpha in him was desperate to get closer to the heavenly smell. He quietly followed the scent to a closed hotel door. Is that smell coming from his hotel room? Fuck is this the surprise Freddie was talking about?

_It couldn’t be._

Steve is all too aware of omegas choosing to spend their heat with a paying alpha. Prostitution is illegal yes, much more prostitution of omegas in heat. But it is still the oldest profession in the book and Steve is well aware that it is quite a booming industry especially in places like Atlantic City. It is after all America’s Playground.

Still something is quite not right about this.

♫♪ _Tenen nenton tenenenten teneneton ton._ ♫♪

Steve’s further thought was interrupted by the ringing of his Nokia phone. " _Wee-ell?”_ Freddie’s southern drawl greeted him, a sure sign his buddy is well on his way to drunkenness, his accent thick and pronounced very unlike his ‘Hollywood non-accent’ when sober. _“Hadden yah see-hn our su-errpraise yet?”_   

“Not yet but I could already guess? Are you sure about this, Brah?”

_“Oohf cu-ers dude! ”_

“This is ridiculous—” Steve tried to reason with his friend but the guy wouldn’t hear him.

_“Stop thunkin about stuff alrayt?! We had a ha-ard taym fixin stuff for ya-ur twenny aayt burtday su-errprise. Least ya could do is enjoy it, dude!”_

“But-” Steve made another attempt to object only to be cut off before he even started.

 _“No butts! Buh-bye, Stee-voh!!”_ and just like that his friend hang up. Steve would call him back but he knew his friend is totally drunk and wouldn’t be of help anyways.

Steve is now on his own on explaining to the heat addled omega that he isn’t up to be his alpha for the night. Hopefully, doubling or tripling the omega’s fees would make the omega not hate his guts for leaving him high and dry.

Leaving an omega peaking when companionship was pre-arranged was a big faux pass despite the nature of agreement. But Steve just isn’t in the mood for heat sex when just a moment ago he’s feeling bitter and blue.

Steve is all determined to turn down the omega and pay a hefty sum of money to make him go away when the hotel door suddenly opened to a pretty blond man half his size. Okay not really half, Steve was just getting muscled up at 6’2” 210 pounds and this guy is approximately 5’4”-5” and maybe a hundred and fifty pounds soaking wet. So, hmm about two thirds his size, maybe three fourths. Fuck Freddie do know how to target his weakness. He just has a legendary appetite for tiny omegas. And this one fits it to a tee. Plus he’s a blonde too. It’s a rare combination, an average blond omega is about five-nine and a hundred seventy pounds the shortest he’s been with is five-seven-and-three-quarters on the hefty side. This one is all broad shoulders, tiny waist and Steve is guessing incredible ass.  

“Finally, God. You sure did take your time in getting here huh.” Ah feisty with a temper too, so really how can Steve deny himself of this pleasure in a pint sized wonder?

 _Fuck, gloomy mood. I’ll be bitter tomorrow or something_. Steve thought as he decided to just this once let the alpha in him loose. Steve let his senses be ensnared by the alluring sight before him. The small but defined muscles, the unusually hairy chest that is peeking behind the soft white robe. The lips that’s surely spouting something vile and threatening but still looks plump and kissable as hell. And those-

“Would you quit staring and get inside before someone I know spots me?!” With that a grumpy but still endearingly cute blonde turned around sharply and walked inside. Of course just like the mere mortal alphas before him Steve’s eyes can’t help but be drawn south of the belt.  

“Shit yeah I’m right. Best ass in this side of the coast that’s for sure.” Steve mumbled under his breath at the sight of that wondrous backside.

 

**D**

“What the heck took you so long anyways?” Danny asked the guy, as he walked inside. He didn’t even bother to look at the alpha, not beyond a quick assessment and profiling. The alpha didn’t register in his very sophisticated ‘oh shit’ radar, so he deemed him a non-threat. Still he has to remember to hold on to his anger for this guy’s unprofessional lateness or he would fall into heat frenzy. And he can’t have that before he had the guy sign the papers.

“Best ass in this side of the coast that’s for sure.” Danny heard the alpha mumble. Fuck he is truly starting to regret this. The only thing going for him now is that Danny can’t deny his oozing alphaness and the fact that Danny is desperate as hell. Otherwise he’d have walk away right this very moment. Instead he chose to ignore it just this one time.

“Wait, what are- Who—Did you? Freddie?” The alpha stuttered, seriously can’t the alpha show higher level thinking?!

“Yes You Fred, Me Will. Just like the Flintstones, you caveman.” Danny said by the way of introduction. He decided that Will would be “Mr. Danielson’s” first name, just to spite the rule book on effective aliases.

“Just sign the HCAs first.” Danny told the confused alpha instead, as he hands out the papers that needed to be signed.

When the alpha moved to reach for the papers, Danny quickly let go, and stepped further away. The alpha’s pheromones combined with his heat peak was making his head feel heady, flushed and light-headed. He needs to confirm something, before proceeding with anything. But for the life of him he can’t seem to remember what.

He tries to shake his head in an attempt to clear it but it’s proving to be useless. His senses were quickly overwhelmed by the alpha’s pheromones without warning. A stealth attack much like what the alpha is doing now. One second the man was halfway across the room signing the papers and the next thing Danny knew he is within arm’s length and charming his way to him.

“So I wonder what gives a pretty omega like you pleasure?” the alpha suddenly asked interrupting Danny’s thoughts.

“…” Silence was Danny’s only reply as he internally debated what was more important tuning in to the alpha’s word or trying to remember something he knows he is forgetting.

“I mean, say you're just standing there, right?” The alpha is onto something as he stepped into Danny’s personal space.

“…” Danny stood frozen despite wanting to will his body to move.

“And I just touch you.” The alpha hands move to part Danny’s robe, slowly. He runs his fingers through the thick yet surprisingly soft to touch hair on Danny’s chest.

“…” Danny was kept mute and immobile by the alpha’s words and actions and he can’t seem power on.

“Just...” The alpha’s hands snaked around his bare chest, briefly grazing his nipples, a move that made those sensitive nubs peak. Then his left arm making its way down his torso sliding to the small of his back and resting the for a minute, the right steady on his waist like it’s the only thing holding him up.

“Ugh…”

“Just like this.” The alpha’s right hand moved in between his slightly parted thighs, as his left tightened against the small of his back.

“Eek,” a sharp intake of breath as Danny felt the alpha pull him closer, his right hand bypassing Danny’s arousal, snaking between his legs until it reached a wet spot in his boxers covering his quivering hole.  

“Touching you with just my fingertips.” The alpha continued teasing his covered rim, not at all minding the messy wetness but might actually be delighting on it.

“Please?” the soft plea broke out Danny’s lips unwittingly. He tried to grind back to the fingers teasing him, feeling more slick dripping down his thighs. _Fuck_.

“Do you like that? Do you?” The Alpha continued his assault on his covered hole before moving back slightly to gaze straight into Danny’s eyes. “You see, I want to learn what pleases you.”

“I want to learn everything about you.” The alpha whispered, the words mingling with Danny’s heavy breath.

 _Shit._ Danny is so screwed.

 

**S**

"I want to learn everything about you. Like your name.” Steve prefaced his inquiry, hand ever questing to make the omega’s body respond. “What's your name Omega?"

"Dan-Ohh...AHHH" the omega tried to reply but Steve still has his hands inside the robe, this time down front ghosting over the omega’s covered groin making him moan when Steve finally took the omega’s slim member into his large rough hands.  

“Okay, nice to meet you, DanOh.” Steve smirked. He might have hastily signed the hack but he did skim read the document to make sure (1) that it is actually an HCA and nothing else; (2) that it is actually signed first by the omega; (3) and to take note of the omega’s name. And that was definitely NOT the omega’s name. “Nice name you got there, very fitting.”

"No, I mean WILL! My name’s Will Danielson. Just like the HCA said." The omega answered sobering up from the pheromone high. That is just not acceptable. Any alpha worth their knot, knows an omega in heat would better be kept dazed and docile or else it would be a bad heat experience for everyone involved.

“Well Will. You don’t look like a Will, so maybe I’ll just call you DanOh, how about that?”

“Whatever _Alpha_ ,” was the omega’s flippant answer, hint of defiance present in his tone and that earned him brief but brutal reprisal, sharp twisting off his sensitive and delicate nipples. Steve likes his omegas somewhat on the naughty side but he was never one to let a bad behavior pass without punishment. The omega is quick to voice an apology, “I’m sorry Alpha.”

“That’s right,” Steve whispered into the blonde's ear. ”For tonight I’m your Alpha. I won’t tolerate unruly behavior. Understood?”

The omega could only whimper in response. Steve felt the hot breath against chest as the omega buried his face on the alpha’s upper torso, trying to muffle his cries. The sobs he could feel vibrating on his chest was what prompted Steve to ask, “What’s the matter are you hurt? Did I hurt you?”

“Yes….” the omega took heaving sob before saying “I mean no….” Another sob that he just can’t seem to stifle. He kept on trying to speak and explain himself to the alpha but he just couldn’t stop sobbing.

“Shh… Its fine no need to explain right now…” Steve let the omega cry out. “Shhh…” He took the omega in his arms, embracing the omega tightly while supporting both their weight. The alphas dominant hand started rubbing soothing circles on the omega’s back while cradling the tiny blonde’s head in left hand.    

“I mean I don’t know why I’m being such a cry baby.” The blond said finally managing to control his breathing after multiple failed attempts to do so.  

“Hey shh… It’s alright… I know being emotional is part of the whole heat peak thing.” Steve smiled, trying to convey gentle sympathy before making a crack, “I just you know, I didn’t realize an omega-drop could happen before we get to the fun part.”

“I’ll show you fun part.” The feisty omega declared before pulling the alpha down abruptly into a kiss that quickly turned hot and passionate.

Steve, wanting to make progress beyond kissing and heavy petting, grabbed the collar of the omega's robe and slid them off the omega’s shoulders slowly, like he’s gently opening a precious gift. Next he tugged on the blonde's boxers and slid it off.

Finally the omega was left standing naked. Steve took time appreciating the view before quickly stripping his own shirt off and swiftly divesting himself of his boots, socks, and pants next.

Steve, now completely and shamelessly naked, reached back towards the omega and cupped both of his butt cheeks, squeezing each mound in turn. Steve’s hard erection was jutting against omega's hip and he was biting and sucking deep purple marks all over the blonde’s neck.

“Wait, bed…” The omega said having a brief moment of sobriety in the midst of his heat high “Can’t do this standing up you animal.” God, Steve knew the omega was gonna be a piece of work the moment he got handed that hack. He never quite imagined he’d be this difficult to keep him down. And yet the alpha in him rejoices the strength of character their mate is showing. Steve himself just loves challenge.

“I’m going to fuck that sass out of you, and then I’m going to knot you,” Steve gripped Will’s chin and tilted his face up so he could look directly into his eyes, intently conveying his promise.

“Promises, Promi—Ah!” the omega tried for a glib reply which was cut short by the alpha taking a hold of his sensitive little prick. The alpha looked down onto the omega’s appendage looking so minute against the wide breadth of his palm. The size difference heightens his arousal which he brazenly grinds against the omega.

“Tell me you want that Oh, tell me you want me to fuck you,” the Alpha panted, accentuating each word with thrust of his cock against the omega’s hip.

 

**D**

“Ye-yea, yea, I want that." Danny rasped, grinding back on the hardness he felt behind. He’s full on peaking but he’s still trying his best to hold on to consciousness. “Pl-please, please fuck me, Freddie.”

“My name’s not Freddie, sweetheart. Steve. That’s my name. Can you say that?!” Any other circumstance Danny would have slugged the alpha for calling him sweetheart but his lust filled mind didn't even register the cutesy name. Heck he didn’t even care about anyone’s name. Not at that moment. What he cared about is something to fill up the emptiness inside of him. “Come on, Oh! Say my name.”

“Uh…” was Danny’s vague reply to the alpha’s words that he failed to comprehend. Instead of speaking further he tried to take the matter in his own hands as his hands move to his ass, only for the alpha to catch it before it reached its destination.

“Nuh uh. No cheating my dear.” The alpha said, his large hands trapping both of the omega’s wrists in one hand.

“Steve. Say it.” The alpha insisted on having Danny utter his name but Danny is barely tracking. The alpha’s pheromones affect him like no drugs ever did before, not even the anesthetics and prescription pain meds he got after his knee surgery. Danny is absolutely unprepared for this hormone overload.

“Uh-Please…” Danny begs the alpha, for what he can’t even think of much less say, lust overwhelming his senses.

“Say my name and I’ll do what you’ll ask.”

“Yes… Please… Fre--” Danny’s about to reply and utter the alpha’s name but the alpha’s growl cut off what he was about to say before he could finish.

 

**S**

“You are mine. Not Freddie’s.” Steve growled and rushed forward again claiming the omega’s lips. He entered his mouth and twirled his tongue all around, tasting him as much as he could. He bit the omega’s lower lip in slight frustration.

The omega sensing that the alpha in Steve needs his contrite submission tilted his head and exposing his vulnerable neck. The alpha, accepting the gesture for what it is, proceeded to leave his marks on the omega, his primal instinct briefly taking over.

The alpha slightly pulled back to regard his handiwork. When he found a spot left unmarked at the junction where the omega’s neck meets his shoulders, he dunked his head back. He gently kissed the spot, proceeding to suck briefly before sinking his teeth in it. The omega gave a shrill cry that prompted the alpha to let go of the bitten flesh.  

The omega’s cry “I’m sorry, baby. I know I shouldn’t have done that. You can’t probably comprehend anything else much less my correct name right?!”

“Steve.” The omega mumbled.

“That’s right my name, baby.” The alpha rewarded the blonde for his accomplishment. With one hand he stroked a finger in between Oh's crack, feeling how wet he was and wanting to taste it. The smell was driving him crazy. He rubbed his finger along the rim, and inserted the tip. The omega keened and bucked his hips. Steve slipped his finger in deeper and added another one, he lifted his other hand and yanked omega's hair back to expose his neck. The blonde moaned and lifted his chin back further to give the alpha more access to his neck.

Steve’s senses were clouding with desires. “Oh DanOh...” Steve moaned as he thrusted his fingers in and out of the omega's tight hole. He wanted to bury himself inside the blonde’s and never come out. He removed his fingers and wrapped the omega's slender legs around his waist. As he turned and headed towards the bed he paused every few steps to kiss him and thrust his cock against the omega’s hole, teasing him.

“Feel that Darling?” The alpha pressed the full length of his hard on against the omega’s crack before pulling away slightly as they reached the edge of the bed. “That’s for you to take in,” he said as he pried the omegas legs off his waist and gently lay him down in the middle of the bed.

“Mine? In?” Was the omega’s dazed reply, as he tries to reach his hand out to the alpha who is quick to move them back to their earlier position. This time horizontally, with the omega lying down, spread legs clinging back around the alpha’s waist and groins mashed together intimately.

“Yes, take me in.” The alpha punctuated his statement with a long steady thrust that had the omega squirming underneath him. “Shhh…” Steve whispered, using his weight to try to keep the omega from wriggling away.

“No… Hurts… Out…” The omega said as Steve was about half way in, his hole like a clenching vice around the alpha’s prick, halting further infiltration.

“Shh just relax…” Steve said as he proceed to soothe the omega with gentle kisses. “Stop trying to keep it out and tensing too much, baby.”

“Too big. Hurts” The omega cried, silent tears that the alpha wiped away gently.

“It would stop hurting if you stop clenching. Just bear down. ” Miraculously the addled-brained omega understood his commands and followed it as Steve felt his hole opened up. The alpha took that chance to bury his cock knot deep into his omega.

“Ahh!!!!” the omega’s squeal was sharp prompting the alpha to cease his movements.

 

 

**D**

The alpha’s hard thrust broke something in him. And pain exploded, like something ripped into two. Danny can’t take the pain. “Hurts. Please stop.”

“Shhh… I know babe, I’m sorry but it would hurt more if I pulled out before you get used to it.”

“Oh please…” Danny said but this time didn’t want the alpha out. He just wants him to move, and when the alpha didn’t took it upon himself to make him so he grind up his hips in hopes of making the alpha just do it.

Soon the alpha resumed his movements. At first a slow circular motion barely moving back and forth and then gradually Danny could feel him speed up. It felt so good.

The continuous thrusting in and out helped abated the rest of the lingering pain. So does the Alpha’s soothing voice. Danny could barely follow what he is saying but he finds the cadence of the alpha’s continuous vocal chatter quite soothing and calming.

Danny lost track of everything else but the feel of that cock deep inside him filling him up. He has a feeling that he should dread the filling of being filled by an alpha but he just can’t figure where that tiniest bit of feeling came from.

And with the overwhelming feeling of having his emptiness filled took over any other real world worries Danny might have had. His only lingering thought was getting more from the alpha. Nothing could be better that this.

But then the alpha stopped his movements and Danny felt his hole stretching to accommodate something that feels huge and yet so so so good… It should hurt feeling stretched that way but to Danny it just felt… satisfying.

 

**S**

Steve was knotting an omega in heat and it feels so glorious. He helped an omega friend through his peak once before but it was nothing like this. His experience with Carson was quite dull compared to this and it is only the first round.

When Steve came down from his high he looked down and noticed the blonde’s eyes closed. Fuck did he just fuck his omega to passing out. That never happened before. Usually he gets a very awkward pillow talk where his companions either ask him personal questions or chatter on about themselves while they both wait for his knot to go down before he could pull out.

Steve just took his time to marvel at the gorgeous creature before him. The blonde sleeping was quite a sight. He looks like an angel taking a nap, lines on his face smoothing out like it was never there. All the muscles in his face and body were limp and motionless. Not a twitch, or a spasm, barely any movement at all beside that of the rising and falling of his chest as he breathes. He’s a picture of innocence and purity that just brings out the alpha in Steve.

It was then that he remembered what his father told him when he was young alpha asking about omegas.

*

_“You’ll find the right one for you son.” John told his son who just received his first rejection from an omega. “He already has his own alpha, so he can’t really be yours.”_

_“But I really love Mister Kealoha, Dad.” Little nine-year old Steve has his head down clutching a brown teddy bear he spent half the year saving his allowance on._

_“Why?” the father ask his son as they walk back home._

_“Because he makes a mean silly faces. And he can burp the entire alphabet!” the kid enthusiastically answered._

_“Then that’s not a real one just yet.” His father told him._

_“Why?” Little Steve ask not really comprehending what his father is saying._

_“Because when you find the right one there is just no reason, son. The right one you’ll love for no particular reason.” His father answered sagely and yet Steve fails to get it._

_“Then how would I know it’s really love and not something else. Dama said when you love someone he makes you happy and laugh. But then he said too that if you laugh for no reason it makes you crazy. I don’t want to be crazy Dad!” The little boy declared which just made his father laugh really hard._

_“Son…” started trying to stifle his laugh before proceeding, “Dama is right. About everything, like always.”_

_“But—!” the boy started only to be interrupted by his father crouching down in front of him._

_“Listen here son,” he said as he look straight into his son’s eye “Love makes people crazy. But mostly the good kind of crazy not the one that can get you locked up.”_

_“But how do I know I found the right one, Dad? Cause sometimes I look at Mary and laugh for no reason or Chin’s little cousin Kono but I know they’re not it. How do I know it’s really love and not just like Mary or Kono or Mister Kealoha, Dad? How did you know?”_

_“Well son…” his father pause thinking, “I knew that your Dama is the one every time I look at him because I look at him and he brings the Alpha out in me. I guess that’s when you know.”_

*

Back then Steve still couldn’t get what his father meant but looking at the blonde omega he thinks he finally gets it. This omega is the one he's been waiting for. However tomorrow would go, Steve would make sure to make this omega his. If he has to spend all his money to get the blonde out of prostituting and selling his heat to anyone willing to buy it, Steve would willingly do so. Heck if he had to go back to Hawaii and beg his father for money he would do that without hesitation, if it meant he get to keep this pretty blonde all to himself.  No more of this selling of flesh and what not.  If Steve has anything to say about it, he'll be this omega's last client.

With his resolve fully made up, Steve continued his admiration of the napping omega. _Fuck how can someone this innocent looking even be a_ , dare he even think it, _whore._

_No more. From now on, he'll just be mine. Whatever he was before he was never really that because he is, was and always will be MINE._

 

**D**

Danny opened his eyes, waking from a short nap. He could feel something hot poking him and as his senses came back online, he remembered being knotted with Fred- _no Steve_ (he finally remembered the alpha’s name although he’s still quite confused by it). He could feel fresh slick dripping from him and he whined quietly.

“Shhh”, Steve hushed him. “I’m right here, I’ll take care of you.”

Eyes closed, Danny could feel the press of a tender kiss to his cheek as his leg was lifted apart. Then he felt the alpha thrust his cock into him. Danny heard Steve groan as the alpha began thrusting in and out, setting a steady pace. Danny reached back, one hand gripping Steve's neck and up the back of the alpha's head grabbing onto his hair and moaning his name, begging for more....harder... Faster...

The alpha kept up his pace thrusting in and out. He took hold of Danny's arousal in his large hand. "Oh look at this. So hard and yet cute." Danny took offense at having his member being called cute, and he let the alpha know by huffing and playfully pulling away. "Sorry babe," pulling him back not wanting to let him go. "It's just really... compact." Then the alpha closed hand, making a fist around the swollen appendage, his fingers overlapping. "See it fits just right in my hand."   

The alpha proceeded to vigorously pumped the omega's hardness in time with his pounding thrusts. Danny moved his hips accordingly, chasing his own orgasm. It's not too long until he reached it, with the alpha not too far behind. Danny look down to see his come pouring down the alpha's hand, still tightly fisted around his now limp and overspent member. The alpha continued his motions until he reached his own orgasm. He stopped and Danny could feel the alpha's release flood inside and stoppered by the now familiar stretch of his knot.

The bliss Danny felt was so overwhelming he can’t help but pass out again.

 

**S**

Steve just knotted the omega for the fourth time in as many hours and yet the omega’s heat seems to still be going on strong. Sex never lasted this long with any omega he had before. At the fourth hour it usually starts to abate, with the total of maybe five or six hours.

However with this blonde beauty, it just keeps on going. You’d think with the intensity of each round, it would mean they’ll have rest rounds than normal but shit this is looking like they are going for world breaking orgasms record.

Steve isn’t complaining of course it’s just unusual. He adapted like he was trained to do, so when the omega is resting in between rounds he takes break too, not a nap exactly like his omega, just a breather to replenish much needed energy for the next round.

And that’s what he is doing right now, a breather while waiting the omega to wake. If that includes creepily staring at the omega and imagining a bright future with him, well that’s between him and the powers that be.

 

**D**

Danny lost count of how many times the alpha knotted him. He just knew it was a lot. Maybe six or seven or eighth, he isn’t sure but he knows they’ve been at it for hours. He saw the sun rose. In fact it woke him for their fourth (or fifth, or sixth) round and he whined so much at the glare that the alpha had no choice but to delay their coupling to stand up and close the curtains blocking out the harsh sunlight.

He looked over to the side table. _7:30_. Fuck almost eight hours and he still feels heated and flushed, like he could go two more rounds. So he wasted no time in letting the alpha cater to his needs. He rolled over on top of the alpha lying lazily besides him.

“Ommp…” the alpha let out a breath at the sudden weight on him. “You’ve recovered.” He plainly stated, smirking. “You’re ready for more.” It wasn’t a question just a mere statement of fact.

“Please alpha?!” Danny tried to seductively appeal to the alpha, grinding ineffectually against the alpha’s member. “Need more. Feels empty.”

“Shh… I know babe here let me help.” At that the alpha situated both hands on Danny’s hips to help lift him up over his prick then guide him as he sits himself down the huge prick. When the he bottom out, the alpha said, “There, baby. Feels better?”

Danny could only nod his head in agreement. The feeling of being filled was definitely better but it wasn’t enough. Soon Danny made to move up and down the cock filling him, trying to sate this seemingly unquenchable hunger he didn’t even imagine he have. After a while, when that didn’t seem to be enough, he pleaded to the alpha, “Please alpha I need more.” Desperate the blonde sped up his movements quickly bouncing up and down as he continued his pleas. “Oh alpha more…more… ah”

The alpha, taking pity on his omega, moved to reverse their position. With him on top he paused to whisper some comforting words to his whimpering omega, “Shh… I know what you need Oh. Just let me take care of you.” That said the alpha lifted both the omega’s leg and placed them over his shoulders bending the omega almost in half as he position his swelled member over the blonde’s entrance. In one swift motion, he sunk in his hard prick onto the omega’s slick and welcoming hole.

The angle of penetration made it so that the alpha continuously hit the omega’s spot in every thrust. The omega’s squeals and moans gets shriller and higher as he reaches his peak, which urged the alpha to go faster and harder in his pounding motions. Soon the omega reached the point of release, his hole clenching, toe-curling orgasm triggering the alpha’s own. Shortly after Danny could feel the stretch of the alpha’s knot, which lulled him to sleep.

 

**S**

Steve felt his knot go down. Finally after hours of sex and almost a dozen of knotting rounds, the omega’s heat seemed to abate. He had a glorious and wonderful night with the omega and would willingly go through it again. However truth be told it was exhausting. Fun but really bone-tiringly exhausting. And yet his duties are not over still. Aftercare is, after all, an important duty that an alpha must not forget to do. An alpha who doesn’t take care of his omega especially after sex is an alpha not worth his knot, that’s the belief that Steve was proudly raised on.

So alpha took it upon himself to take care of DanOh or rather Will. The omega was a mess of omega slick and semen. Steve won’t deny it. Yes, the sight of the omega covered in his fluids does something to his inner alpha. Something that triggers these primal instincts that is screaming ‘MINE’ but he is an officer and a gentleman, so he pride himself in being able to prevail over such instincts. It was only fair for an alpha to take care of his omega after heat and that included making sure he is clean and comfortable.

So reluctantly he stood up and walked to the bathroom. Upon entering he saw the face towels hanging on the rack. He took one to the sink to wet it. That done he pick up another one, dry this time and took that back to the room with him too.

He walked to the bed and slowly sat down. He paused in observation before proceeding to wipe away the sticky stuff from his omega’s chest, abdomen, thighs, legs, and backside with the wet cloth. He did everything in gentle and precise motion as to not awake the omega. Then he repeated the motion with the dry cloth.

After deeming the omega cleaned and comforted, Steve decided to join the slumbering omega in his sleep. He laid down beside the blonde put his arms around the slim waist and pulled the covers over them both. And exhaustion over took him as only mere seconds after his head hit the pillow and closed his eyes he was pulled into deep slumber.

 

**D**

Danny woke up feeling sore and achy but definitely sated. He even felt clean and not sticky at all, like he used to feel after heats when he was sixteen. It was definitely a better way to wake up after heat. Must be the alpha’s doing. Fuck that five hundred might be a steep price to pay but it sure is worth it if he woke up like this.

He took a cursory glance around the room and found it still relatively neat besides the alpha’s strewn out clothes and his boxers and robe. You’d think judging by how raunchy and rough he feels, he’ll wake up to a mess of a room with empty bottles of liquor and broken glass and tv all around. But no room still looks clean. They after all didn’t do anything else. They just had sex lots of it. In various different positions. But mostly on bed, with him begging.

Fuck Danny has to go before the alpha wakes up. He’s feeling so embarrassed for all those things he begged for. For the way he acted. Shit he even cried on the alpha. So he better go and spare himself the humiliation and what not.

With that decided. Danny gently pulled away without waking the alpha. Thankfully he seemed fully exhausted and out of it so it wasn’t that hard to pull away. Next he picked up the robe boxers and the little backpack he had stowed away on the closet.

He went into the en suite bathroom to put on the clothes he brought and stuffed in the used boxers in his bag. After a brief moment of thought he stuffed the robe in too. Hotel cost two hundred bucks might as well have a take home.

He zipped his bag up, and went back to the main room. He tip toed into the chair, sat down and pulled on his shoes that were lying nearby. That done he stood up and walked to the table where his wallet and keys where. He pulled out five Benjamins and placed it on the table under the complimentary hotel pen.

With one final look at the slumbering alpha, Danny slipped out the door and clicked it shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter... a very short one morning after in Steve's POV plus a shocking revelation that isn't really all that shocking because I've been hinting at it all along... 
> 
> Also I don't advocate stealing robes just FYI... :)

**Author's Note:**

> *EMR=Electronic Medical Records  
> **Oh=slang for omega


End file.
